


Brontide

by ornithia



Series: Had to be You [4]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The low rumbling of distant thunder.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Brontide

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my SG Jetfire roleplaying blog](http://i-willraisehell.tumblr.com/)

It all started with a distant rumble. From there on, all the little signs began to accumulate, one by one - tense shoulders, shifty optics. Restless wings, quiet vents, littered with silent curses. The rigid posture that craned so far over the paper work that it looked like the engineer was suffering from the ‘rust’ was the one that caught Jetfire’s attention the most - sure, his presence wasn’t exactly _desired_ , but unless the flier was actively doing anything to irritate the grounder, there was no reason why Wheeljack should be showcasing such signs of irritability.  
  
"You seem-"  
 ** _"Shove it up your tailpipe."_**  
  
 _Tempting_ as it was to point out that shuttles simply didn’t _have_ tailpipes, he was more curious to root out whatever was causing this ‘unease’ the other felt - Jetfire could feel it prickling in the air, try as he might to ignore it.  
  
"Are you tir-"  
"No."  
"Hungr-"  
"No."  
"I’ve got some hig-"  
 ** _"Go away."_**  
  
Pouting, he sulked a moment; he did not deserve this treatment, why, it was abuse! Not that he was particularly _adverse_ to the hostility (in fact, it _amused_ him) but … it was the principle of the matter here. Having sustained a few writing implements to the face already he decides on a more direct and wordless approach.  
  
"Jetfire, if you could just _**save** _ us the trou-“  
  
For a moment there was silence. Then, muffled anger, which Jetfire contained by firmly keeping his battle helmet in place on top of Wheeljack’s helm. When the struggling died there was silence, after which a stubborn shrug of Wheeljack’s shoulders and wings shook the shuttle off. Pulling away, Jetfire let his wings stretch, pleased with himself.  
  
"<I hate you>"  
  
With that muffled ‘thanks’, Wheeljack resumes his work as if he’d never been disturbed to begin with. Of course, with his attention now fully Jetfire’s once more, it was only a matter of _time_ , before …  
  
"<… what did you just _**break** **.**_ >”


End file.
